


Trouivalle and you

by DaysasterTheBisasterstabber



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Alya Césaire, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysasterTheBisasterstabber/pseuds/DaysasterTheBisasterstabber
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a normal girl who lives a normal life. She is 15, has a good mother and father, she goes to school, has hobbies, friends, and a crush on a certain model. She isn't rich or well known but she is happy and content, although she does have underlying issuesKagami Tsurugi is a normal girl who lives a normal life. She is 15, has a single mother who she constantly tries to please, she goes to school, takes fencing classes, not many friends, and she has secrets she'd rather no one know of.When fates interwine things can change, and oh do they change. When people discover things about themselves they definitely grow doubtful and quite confused, but eventually they domanage to grow, even if it takes a while.They'll open their hearts and maybe just maybe they can learn to love, and love again.(This is the first time i upload a fanfic on ao3 so sorry if somethings up, this is also my first time trying something really big, so I hope you enjoy)
Relationships: Marinette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Trouivalle and you

**Author's Note:**

> Im not the best at writing. So I will gladly take criticism. Please enjoy this chaotically long coming of age-ish slow burn ^_^
> 
> And yes this will be updating once a week on fridays. I will do my best.

Marinette ran at a quick pace for someone who slept past their alarm once again to her first day back in school after a nice winter break. She had woken up late, used to her old sleeping schedule during the late december weeks, which she was hoping wouldn't happen. She felt her stomach grumble as she took another bite out of the muffin in her hand, her stomach grumbled once more, begging for more food other than that, she tried to ignore it.

During the long break, she spent most of her time coming up with designs for clothing and texting with friends, especially texting Alya and having to hear her tell her about how she should make something for Adrien to give to him after winter break. It seemed like a good idea at the time, it really did. Until she realized she would have to personally give her gift to her longtime crush.

Ever since she was little Alya would constantly tease her about her crush on Adrien, but the truth is, just about everyone had a crush on him at some point. Who wouldnt? He was sweet, kind and handsome. He was very respectful, and got the best grades, he was an actual prince charming, the royal of the school. Ever since that one day in kindergarten when he first helped her get up after she fell running around the playground always had feelings for him. And now she was in highschool, feelings still remaining.

Marinette supposed that she won the all time record for 'crushing on Adrien the longest' but to be honest, its more of an all time record for 'being the most obvious on having a crush on Adrien to the point that basically the whole school knows, except Adrien.' 

It got to the point that even the girls in her class knew, and would even try to help out at times. Which was, ok she supposed. But she couldnt help but feel guilty every time she failed at confessing time and time again. It seemed that everyone wanted her to confess and have them both be together like in all those love stories, but for whatever reason she couldnt bring herself to confess at all, since she either got too nervous or something always had to happen. It was a good way to ruin her day, and wonder what she's doing wrong.

Regardless, Alya managed to convince her once again to attempt to confess to Adrien, which was how she ended up making him a blue scarf, it was a light blue and soft wool scarf she thought would suit him, that was currently wrapped neatly with a gift wrapper, hidden in her backpack.

She had to admit, the scarf looked wonderful, years of experience showed through every inch of the fabric and she loved that. The only problem was how she was going to go about this whole confessing disaster, but as she almost tripped on the sidewalk, she decided it was best to not think of it for now. 

By that point she finally ran past the school gates, her steps grew more sluggish with every step on the ling stairs before speed walking through the wooden doors, searching for her class. She had a bit of time, 10 minutes to be exact, so she had to quickly get to her class, she was a good student after all, love life or not. School comes first. Well, other than her hobbies, but still, they go hand in hand she supposed.

After walking past a couple of classrooms, she finally reached for the doorknob to her classroom door. She held onto the brass knob, before quickly turning it, the knob abruptly stopped, as if it were locked. She tried turning again, before realizing that it wasnt locked. Someone else was trying to open the door. She let go and the door swung open, revealing Adrien, who looked as shocked as she was. 

Her face flustered just as quickly as the door opened and she felt her mind go blank. She simply stared at the ground and then the door, holding her breath, wishing she didnt get to see him again like this, did the universe really had to go so far to embarrass her like this? 

"Um, hi Mari! I have to go so could you?..." He pointed towards the mens bathroom behind Mari, a squeak came out of her mouth, a wave of embarrasment surrounded every inch of her being as she moved aside awkwardly, her stiff demeanor and clenched hands being the cause.

"Thanks Mari! Good to see you again." Adrien waved before walking towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him, she felt like she could melt from humilliation alone as she stared at the door Adrien went through. 

Marinette sighed profusely, covering her even more flustered face, feeling helpless and awkward, the rush of dizzyness making her sit on the floor with her knees tucked in her arms, 'What was I thinking?! Did I really just do that?!?! Augh whats wrong with me????' 

She silently hushed her racing thoughts with a deep breathe. She was going to confess after school maybe, but all she could think of is the face Adrien would make at recalling the embarrassing squeak she let out this morning. It was enough to make her want to drop the idea altogether, but maybe she should still do it? She didn't know. 

She sighed and looked at the floor, feeling her blush slowly fade, allowing herself to process her utter embarrasment. She got up and brushed off her jeans, before grabbing the doorknob and turning it much quicker than before, finally opening it. She knew she had to confess, embarrasment aside she had to!

She wasnt sure what would happen if she didnt. Except that maybe one day she would never be able to go to the same school as him, or he would meet some other girl, maybe someone who was pretty, with a lot of money, someone that maybe his dad would want him to be with. She assumed maybe rich people would prefer their children to be with someone of the same social class. She sighed even more profusely, if his dad wanted him to be with someone rich why is she trying to go out with him??? She almost slapped her face, feeling like an idiot for continuosly assuming things.

"Marinette!! Hi girl! Its good to see you again!" Marinette looked towards the girl with dyed hair and glasses, Alya, her best friend. She wore a dark blue sweater that Marinette made for her on her birthday. Marinette contained her embarrasment, she should really stop getting distracted, and assuming, and getting distracted. 

Nonetheless she ran towards Alya before they wrapped their arms around eachother and hugged. Mari could feel the way Alya's arms held her tightly, which made her feel at least a little comforted. 

"Its good to see you too," Marinette sat down next to Alya, who motioned her to sit before she continued,"how have you been?? " Her best friend had a cheeky grin on her face before she covered her mouth to whisper. 

"I finally confessed to Nino." Marinette looked at Alya with shock and delight, a small gasp coming out of her mouth as Alya began to look embarrassed. She covered her mouth to hide her laughs. 

"Alya im so happy for you!" Alya chuckled before covering her cheek with her hand to hide the inevitable blush. "Yeah yeah I know I know, it went well, he said he liked me too and then we kissed, im assuming thats what you want to know right?"

"Of course silly! My best friend finally got to confess to the guy she's had a crush on for the longest time now! Which is really really great!" Marinette squeezed her shoulder to show how happy she was and Alya simply stared with a smirk on her face. A very familiar one at that.

"Enough about me though! How about you? Are you gonna tell him this time?? Did you bring the gift??" And here we go again. Marinette felt her face flush once more, images of what happened earlier racing through her mind, and the gift that remained in her backpack seemed to burn through them.

"I dont... I dont think I should..." Alya tilted her head with a confused look on her face. Marinette sighed knowing she would have to explain, she seems to be sighing a lot too, she should stop. 

"5 minutes ago I embarrassed myself in front of him. Again Alya!! I wasnt even in class and I already humiliated myself in front of him!!! Aughh... " She covered her face with her hands, her back leaning towards the desk, she could already feel her face go red once more. Sadness washed over her like a slow current, it wasn't intense but its lingered for as long as she's felt like this, admittably.

"Oh come on girl it cant be that bad! Listen, you're both still friends and stuff right? You talk sometimes and we even hang out with him!" She put her hand on Marinette's back and rubbed her back softly "He's known you since you were both four and you're both absolutely compatible! Trust me, you'd both make a cute couple too!"

Marinette didnt get it. Even after all these years she's still trying to make her confess? Doesnt she get it? Marinette would never confess because she's just some scared and awkward weirdo. A queasy feeling began to grow inside of her, like someone was stiring her stomach with a stirer, and her palms felt a bit wet and sweaty. People say that so much, and people tell her she should and she knows that, but why?

How was she compatible exactly? Did Alya try some weird compatability test thing? Did the stars say they were compatible, or was she just trying to make her feel better??

How does that even work?? How did people figure out that you act a certain way because of whatever star was under you when you were born? How long did that take to figure out anyways?? How long was she going to make this whole get her and Adrien together before she realized that its just a waste of time, and Adrien is probably with someone else already anyways??

"Hey, relax girl. You dont know if Adrien is with someone else! Theres still hope!" Aw no. Did she, really, really say that out loud??? Marinette held her sweaty hands under her desk and looked down. She wanted to go home. Why was this making her feel so anxious anyways? Did she even want to do this? She never got this nervous unless there was a test coming up or when Chloe bothered her, who was now surprisingly calm today. Just the fact that Chloe was the first thing that came to mind made her feel queasy.

As much as there were people who practically shipped Marinette and Adrien together there were also people like Chloe, or Lila, who bothered her, mainly it seemed, because of that. But that just didnt seem to be the problem this time, and so she was confused. 

"Alya, I dont know why this is making me feel so nervous..." Alya continued to rub her back but at a slower pace. The door opened as the teacher walked in to begin the class. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hide the sweat. 

"You know, you dont, have to do this... if you dont want to." Marinette's eyes shot open and stared at Alya's, her green eyes almost screaming remorse and pity. It made Marinette feel guilty.

What? Of course she wanted to. She made him a gift, wrapped it nicely, just to give it to him! What made Alya think after all this time that she shouldnt??? Was it the times she failed miserably? Did Alya think she couldnt do it?? Was she really weak??  
She's had a crush on Adrien for such a long time now, everyone knew and reminded her of that every day. And she was just going to, forget about it? Move on? How??? Its Adrien for goodness sakes! The one guy Marinette has had a crush on for forever now!!!

Marinette knew now that it was now or never, but she couldnt help but feel quite... Anxious to say the least. But she was determined. Adrien has fencing about an hour after school, so she has time to go back home and get ready, maybe wear something cute, and go to his fencing school maybe 20 minutes before his classes ended, thats around the time he seems to sometimes leave early anyways. And then, after said class, she could maybe give him his gift, and confess! Yeah! She could do that!

She turned to face Alya, who looked back at her as the teacher began to write something on the board.

"Today. Fencing class. I'll do it." Alya smirked, pushing up her glasses before winking. "Lets hope you do." Marinette definitely hoped so anyways. She took one last look at Adrien as he walked into the classroom before taking out her notebook and pencil case to start class.

\-------●------------~☆~------------●---------

School couldnt have gone by sooner and Marinette was ready to go, or at least, she tried to be ready. Focusing on school and mentally preparing yourself to do something life changing on the same day can be rather, difficult. Nonetheless, Marinette grabbed her backpack as soon as the bell rang and she ran off, squeezing through the large crowd of students already in the halls, with a couple of apologies for bumping into a few here and there. 

The plan was to get changed into a nice white wooly sweater with pink mittens and dark blue jeans with some black boots, along with a black purse to carry (and hide) the gift. Then, slightly curl her hair for a good hairstyle and put on pink beret to complete the look. As much as this wasnt how she usually dressed, she kind of liked it, although that didnt stop her black purse from having a flower pattern on the side, and having her three favorite colors coordinated in her outift too, it was something she kept in mind when imagining outifts. 

After changing she would then go to Adriens fencing school after his class finished, and finally confess her 'undying and sacred' feelings for him (Alya's words not hers) the simple thought of there being no reciprocation made her want to curl up in a ball and cry, but there really wasnt any use doing that now. 

Even if Marinette didnt end up with Adrien at least she would finally know, right? That was the whole point, apart from ending up in a relationship and all.

She swung the glass doors of the bakery open and ran to the counter, giving her mom a quick peck on the cheek before telling her she had to go out with a friend today and rushed off to get changed. Marinettes heart raced much quicker than before as she ran up the stairs and then to the ladder, closing the hatch and looking for the things she would need.

After a couple of minutes she finally got changed. She put the gift in her purse with her sweaty palms hidden under her handmade gloves and left her room, telling her parents that she was going to be with a friend (which technically wasnt a lie, since she isnt one for lying to her parents) and exited the bakery through the glass doors. 

Little bits of snowflakes began to fall, the mesmerizing scene made for the perfect ambience. She hoped it wouldnt snow too much by the time Adrien got out of his class as she quickened the pace towards Adriens fencing classes.

She checked the time, seeing that his lessons must have started by now. She knew that his classes only lasted for about an hour, and once he got out she had 10 minutes to chat with him before his driver came to pick him up.

There wasnt that much of a problem, other than that she may have arrived to the school about 40 minutes early, but she knew that sometimes he got out early and she was willing to make every second count. 

She sat on a bench near the academy building, taking out her phone to send a text to Alya, informing her that she was already waiting. She responded seconds later by telling her it was too early, and to go somewhere and come back, but Marinette shook her head. She stretched this special day out long enough.

The doors of the academy swung open and Marinette gasped, she quickly got up and checked the doors. It was Adrien, and another girl who he had his right arm wrapped around her shoulder as she helped him, leading him outside. Marinette hid behind a bush nearby and grew confused, at least as far as she knew she went unnoticed. 

What was happening? She thought when the girl took out her phone and dialed someones number. The girl had dark blue hair much like Marinette's but just a bit lighter, and she wore a red outfit, presumably made for fencing, her brown eyes and freckles stood out from her serious expression.

Marinette slapped herself on the face. She has to tell him! Theres no time to waste and she said she would do it now!

She got up from the bush and brushed a couple of leaves off of her slacks, clutching her purse, she ran towards the steps between them. The two who quickly noticed her, she made eye-contact with the girl and then Adrien, who both seemed to look confused as she ran up the stairs.

"Adrien?? What happened??" She stopped in front of him, his face was sweaty and she noticed he wasnt standing on one of his legs. Adrien smiled weakly, which would have made Marinette blush if she hadnt noticed he was injured.

"Oh, Marinette, I almost didnt recognize you, your hair looks different." His eyes looked sad, as if he was about to burst into tears, Marinette turned to the girl beside him, waiting for an answer.

"Adrien was injured during one of our spars, he will be taken to the hospital in 2 minutes." The girls voice was low and serious, including her stare. Marinette started to sweat, was this a bad idea??? Maybe if she at least gave him the gift with the short note inside he would know. 

"Oh well, Adrien, I umm... You see I-"

"I apologize Marinette, could you do this another time?" The girl had a rude look on her face that almost made Marinette scowl, what was her problem??

"But I-"

"Sorry Marinette, my ride is here." Marinette turned to look behind her and saw that his limo had arrived. The girl helped Adrien walk down the steps towards the limo, surprisingly with such ease that Marinette would've been impressed if she weren't also shocked, and if she wasn't mentally crying her eyes out. The driver got out and opened the car door, helping the girl get Adrien inside. Marinette could only stand there and stare as the car door closed and it immediately drove off, presumably to a hospital.

She didnt do it. She didnt confess. She didn't even say goodbye, or a 'I have to tell you something later'. Hell, she could have just thrown the gift at his face and run off and it'd be better than what happened just now.

What was she going to tell Alya tomorrow???

The girl who helped Adrien, slowly turned around and locked eyes with Marinette. Despite the fact that Marinette was the one that had the higher ground then the other, something about the way the girl put herself together and held her seemingly strong stance, told Marinette that the girl in front of her was everything Marinette couldnt possibly be. 

Marinette felt herself shudder under that stare. Was she mad? Was she jealous? Does she like Adrien? Her arms tensed and her sweat only worsened despite the cold weather outside. Her mind could only go as blank as a sheet of paper as the girls eyebrows furrowed and looked at her with an angry expression on her face. 

She already felt overwhelmed, she really didn't have time to deal with this too, gosh she needed to stop, she really needed to calm down and just. Yes, calm down. Calm down.

Calm down Marinette!! Nows not the time!! Stop!! Were the only thoughts that filled her mind as she began quickly walking down the steps to leave. Did she really try to confess to the boy she's loved since kindergarten when he had a broken leg right next to some other girl who is now staring at her furiously as if she tried taking something that wasnt hers??? Yeah that was totally happening. 

She wanted to go home, fall asleep, maybe cry a bit, eat icecream, whatever it took for her to stop feeling so panicked. 

Her foot slipped on one of the steps and she felt herself begin to fall. Normally she would catch herself or someone else would, but it seemed no one was around to help this time, she held her breathe, and simply hoped she wouldn't need a trip to the hospital too. Imagine that embarrasment, especially when its right in front of the cute girl thats right in front of her. The girl who seemed to be jealous and probably because she likes Adrien. 

How humilliating would that me? As if she hadn't already done that enough. But what if she was assuming? It didn't matter anyways.

She shut her eyes tight as her face got closer to the concrete, her hands shot out in front of her to at least lessen the pain on her face. There was no turning back now as she prepared for what was about to come. 

But there was no pain, instead there were two arms wrapped around her waist, and she found herself leaning onto someone. She opened her eyes and saw that it was none other than the same girl who caused her to run off. Except that this time she looked as confused as she was, if not a bit flustered. Marinette couldn't help but let out an embarrassing squeak as she ran away. 

This was not how Marinette wanted this to end. Not at all.


End file.
